Träume die Wirklichkeit werden
by Jokin'.Different
Summary: Hier geht es um die Krankheit von Bloom und das Abenteuer um ihre Eltern... Lest es auf jeden Fall ist richtig spannend!Nicht verpassen lesen wie Bloom ihre Eltern kennenlernt und vielleicht sieht!
1. Nur der Anfang

**Vorwort der Autorin:**

Diese Geschichte war reiner Zufall, da ich nicht gut Englisch kann habe ich es Deutsch geschrieben. Außerdem ich wurde überredet von meiner Schwester selber, dass ich eine Geschichte schreiben sollte und sie selber brachte mir bei wie man Geschichten hochlädt und sie auch veröffentlicht bei FanFiction. So, jetzt lest mal ganz brav meine TOLLE Geschichte durch.

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club die Story aber, ist meine.

_**Träume die Wirklichkeit werden.**_

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Flora mich mit einer leisen Stimme. Ich selber antwortete ihr mit einer heiseren Stimme: „Na ja, nicht wirklich aber es geht". Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und Tecna kam herein. „Na Bloom? Wollen mal gucken, wie viel Grad dein Fieber ist." Mit diesem Wort steckte Tecna auch sofort den Thermometer in meinen Mund. Als sie es wieder rausnahm waren es genau 39°. „Bloom, dir geht es gar nicht gut!" „Neu gemerkt?" entgegnete ich ihr zickig. Ich wusste selber nicht wieso ich so war. Wieder einmal öffnete sich die Tür, und Miss Faragonda trat herein. „Bloom? Machst du den Konvergenszauber Test nicht mit?" fragte mich Miss Faragonda. „Leider nicht. Sehen sie nicht? Ich kann nicht mal aufstehen" antwortete ich ihr ruhig zum Glück aber nicht zickig. Sie nickte und ging wieder weg.

Inzwischen war schon der Krankenwagen von Alfea da. Tecna hatte ihn angerufen das er kommen sollte. Nur das verstand ich nicht: Ich war gar nicht richtig Krank als würde ich in Ohnmacht gefallen sein oder so… Aber in diesem Moment geschah es, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber in diesem Moment fiel ich in Ohnmacht. So brauchte ich wirklich den Krankenwagen um zum Krankenhaus zu gehen.

In meiner Ohnmacht träumte ich. Das nicht gewöhnlich war. Aber das tat ich wirklich! Ich träumte von Daphne, meiner Schwester. Da sah ich auch noch 2 Personen, über ihnen stand: Mariam und Oritel. Daphne zeigte auf Mariam und machte mir etwas so mit ihren Händen vor. Ich verstand es. Sie meinte damit, dass Mariam meine Mutter war. So verstand ich auch sofort das Oritel mein Vater war. Nur das verstand ich wieder nicht: Wieso redete niemand? Auf einmal redete jemand und zwar Daphne: „Bloom, es wird Zeit deine Augen aufzumachen, wenn du es jetzt tust, dann kannst du uns öfter sehen und uns auch in deiner Welt, in deinen Augen, um dich herum sehen!"

Ich machte meine Augen auf. Mir war nicht mehr heiß. Mir ging es ganz normal wie vorher als ich nicht krank war. Ich freute mich riesig darüber. Der letzte Satz brachte mich oft zum Nachdenken. Immer, wenn ich an diesen Satz dachte musste ich mehr denken als ich es je im Leben getan habe. Was meinte sie damit wohl? Meinte sie, dass ich sie wieder sehen werde aber nur als Fata Morgana? Oder bedeutete das was anderes? Aber ich könnte sie ja gar nicht sehen. Nur in meinen Träumen aber sonst nicht, weil sie nicht mehr Leben! Sie existieren nicht mehr! Genau als ich das gedacht habe, habe ich angefangen zu heulen. Anders ging es nicht. Mehr könnte ich es nicht aushalten. Da platze Stella rein. Sie hatte mein Handy in ihrer Hand und hielt es mir an mein Ohr. An dem anderen Ende war Sky. Er fragte mich: „Bloom? Wie geht es dir? Dir ist doch nichts zugestoßen oder?" „Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen Sky. Ich bin Bloom und halte das durch!" Ich lachte heiser in das Telefon. Er entgegnete mein lachen indem er auch lachte. Musa trat herein machte leise die Musik auf und Layla kam hinter ihr rein und tanzte uns was vor. Das war der beste Tag, abgesehen des Ohnmacht fallen und allen anderen nicht so tollen Sachen. Bald machten die anderen auch mit tanzten und tanzten das war einfach toll!

**Nachwort der Autorin:**

So, ich werde hoffe ich bald den 2.Kapitel anfangen und dann werde ich mehr schreiben. Und ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon auf das 2.Kapitel!

Meine Lieblingswinx ist Bloom und darum geht es hier im meisten (im Ganzen eher) um Bloom! Ich finde es ist wirklich mal nötig davon zu erzählen. Also über ihre Eltern… Mehr möchte ich nicht verraten!


	2. Die Entdeckung

Nach der ganzen Anstrengung wegen dem tanzen setzten sich alle auf das Bett von mir. Ich zog meine Beine zurück damit jeder Platz hatte. Auf einmal klingelte Stella' s Handy. Sie machte auf. Es war Brandon. Er fragte sie: „Mein Sonnenschein! Wie geht's dir so?" „Na ja nicht so gut… Dir?" antwortete Stella mit einer grimmigen Stimme. „Sehr gut, weil ich deine Stimme gehört habe. Aber wieso geht es dir nicht gut, Schatz?" fragte er. Wir bekamen alles mit da der Lautsprecher an war. „Ja weißt du…", sagte sie traurig „eine meiner Freundinnen… Also Bloom…. Geht es nicht so gut und darum bin ich traurig". Ich nahm das Handy aus ihrer Hand sagte Brandon noch kurz das ich ausmachen würde und die Stella ihn wieder zurück anrufen würde. „Stella, mach dir doch keine Sorgen um mich! Mir geht es wieder gut!" Diesmal guckte Stella mich an. Ihren Augen waren feucht, das sah ich. Länger konnte sie es nicht aushalten und fing an zu heulen. Ich wusste, dass es nicht um meine Krankheit ging. Oder doch?

„Stella, was ist los?" fragte ich sie. Alle anderen drehten sich um. Etwas spielte sich ab! Aber was? „Ja weißt du…" antwortete Stella schluchzend „du, du musst für 2 Monate zur Menschen Welt. Nach Habrena nicht Gardenia zu deinen Eltern sondern in der Menschen Welt nach Habrena! Weil sie hier nicht das richtige Mittel gegen deine Krankheit haben. Wir dürfen dich solange nicht sehen." Ich stockte und guckte sie erschrocken an. „Ich kann euch dann nicht mehr sehen? Aber mir geht es gut!" Mit diesem Wort hatte ich Unrecht. Ich bekam genau in diesem Augenblick so harte Kopfschmerzen, dass jeder der auf dem Bett saß, aufstehen, und den Arzt rufen musste. Layla jedoch blieb neben mir. Falls etwas in dem Moment in dem sie weg waren passieren könnte. „Ach ja, wenn ich mal weg bin dann passt alle ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz gut auf Kiko auf! Ich glaube Lockette darf noch mitkommen aber Kiko vielleicht nicht… Kannst du ihn noch bringen? Ich muss ihm noch was zum Abschied sagen." Flieh ich Layla an. „Na klar Bloom, er selber will das bestimmt auch! Außerdem fällt mir auf: Er will dir was sagen und du kümmerst dich um Lockette… Nichts gegen Lockette aber…"

Das wusste ich schon. LEIDER…

Habrena war eine große Stadt. Ich sah wie die Menschen wirklich sind. Alle waren wirklich sehr toll… Niemand dachte was Böses oder fieses oder gar gemeines dass er jemand anderem antun könnte. Das war so toll. Aber ohne meine Freundinnen nicht. Obwohl Lockette immer bei mir war fühlte ich mich immer allein. MEINE FREUNDINNEN! MEINE FAMILIE! **„NIEMAND!"** war neben mir. Außer Lockette. Ich konnte Kiko ja ganz wenige Worte mitteilen. Kiko heulte vor der Abfahrt. Ich weiß aber nicht was nach der Abfahrt war. Daran will ich auch wirklich nicht denken. Außerdem habe ich auch Nachteil am Unterricht. Ich werde den meisten Stoff nicht mitbekommen. Das wird aber schade sein.

„Bloom, wie lange werden wir uns hier noch aufhalten?" fragte mich Lockette. „Heute ist unsere 1.Woche zu Ende… Also noch genau 7 Wochen" antwortete ich. „Och Nein, so lange halt ich es nicht aus" entgegnete sie mir. „Dann kannst du ja nach Alfea zurückgehen… Dann ist dir nicht mehr langweilig neben den anderen Elfen" „Nein Bloom! Ich lasse dich nicht alleine! Dann langweilst du dich doch nur!"

Mir war heutzutage alles egal. Mir war langweilig und das war das einzige. Bis auf einmal mein Handy klingelte. „Hallo, hier spricht Sky. Bloom bist du das?" „Ja Sky, ich bin es Bloom"

„Ach toll, das ich dich endlich erreiche. Ich versuche dich schon seit paar Wochen zu erreichen!"

„Stimmt das? Bist du wirklich so lieb? Magst du mich denn so viel?"

„Ja Bloom, was denn sonst! Ich Liebe Dich!"

„Ich dich auch Sky, ich dich auch!"

„Du klingst so lustlos, störe ich dich etwa?"

„Nein Sky, das ist die Langeweile die sich mit sich treibt. Die mich auf den Rücken nimmt und die ganze Welt umreist in unendlich vielen Tagen"

„Du hast 'ne echt große Fantasie! Ich kann es mir sogar selbst vorstellen was du meinst!"

„Dankeschön!"

Mit diesem Tipp fuhr ich fort. Ich nahm mir ein Block schrieb den ganzen Tag Fantasie Geschichten auf. Damit sich Lockette nicht langweilte bis ich die Geschichte zu Ende schrieb durfte sie malen. Später las ich es ihr vor. Ihr gefiel jede Geschichte. Die letzte Woche war ich nicht mehr im Krankenhaus gefesselt sondern durfte in der Stadt spazieren. Aber durfte Habrena nicht verlassen. Einmal lief ich, guckte nicht vor mich und knallt gegen zwei Personen. Entschuldigte mich ganz kurz. Sie sagten: „Nichts zu entschuldigen, Bloom" Ich lief einfach weiter… Später fiel mir erst ein: „Woher wissen sie meinen Namen? Wer sind sie?"

**Nachwort der Autorin:**

Diesmal wollte ich kein Vorwort haben… Aber ich glaube an dieser Geschichte habt ihr Vorstellungen was in den nächsten Kapiteln passieren „KÖNNTE" aber nur **könnte** es ist noch nichts sicher… Na ja bis zur nächsten Geschichte!


	3. Habrena und Mutter

Der letzte Tag in Habrena war toll. Nicht toll sondern super. Lockette und ich gingen zur Stadt, ich hatte noch ein bisschen Geld dabei. Ich kaufte mir eine Jeans. Lockette konnte sich leider nichts kaufen. Da sah ich auch noch einen Pullover. Der hatte tolle Muster, so habe ich es auch gekauft. Wir waren dann inzwischen schon wieder im Krankenhaus.  
Auf einmal machte es Rrring!!! Das war das Telefon das neben dem Bett war. Ich hob den Hörer auf. Am anderen Ende war eine Frauenstimme.

„Hallo? Bloom? Bist du das?"

„Ja, ich bin es, aber wer sind sie?"

„Du kennst mich… Komm einfach wieder in die Stadt. Zu dem Laden: Große Ware kleiner Preis ist: Lempko. Ok?"

„Okay, aber wieso?"

„Wirst du schon sehen Bloom… Wirst du schon sehen… Sehr gut sehen"

„Sag doch bitte wer du bist!" flieh ich, aber das war umsonst. Niemand war mehr an der Leitung.

Ich stand schon seit 8 Minuten vor dem Laden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemand zog mich am Arm. In eine Gasse.

„Bloom! Ich bin es…"

„Wer bist du?! Man das tut weh"

Bei diesem Gespräch versuchte Lockette alles mich aus den griffen zu befreien. Doch konnte es nicht, sie war zu schwach.

„Ich bin es! Vielleicht erkennst du mich daran: Dein schöner Tag, ist dieser Tag, nun bist müdeee, du willst nun schlafen, und darum wünsche ich guuuuteeee Nacht."

„Mariam? Ich meinte Mama?"

„Ja Bloom, ich bin es. Deine leibliche Mutter"

„Wo ist Vater? Wo ist Oritel?"

„Dein Vater wirst du auch bald sehen. Heute aber nicht mehr"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Bloom, du musst jetzt zurück nach Alfea. Schließlich ist heute dein letzter Tag hier. Außerdem, wenn du deinen Vater sehen willst, dann musst du nicht hier in Habrena sein. Du kannst ihn auch um dich herum bald sehen"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wieder in Alfea zu sein ist toll.

Außerdem ist es auch toll wieder meine Freundinnen zu sehen.

Eines bedeutete mir jetzt sehr viel: Das Wort _**bald**_.

Bald bedeutete mir: Mein Vater, meine Eltern leiblichen Eltern, das es geschehen wird.

Das bedeutet es mir. Als ich ankam umarmte ich die ganzen Winx.

Miss Faragonda kam auch und sagte: „Herzlich Willkommen Bloom, es freut mich dich wieder in Alfea zu sehen."

Griselda sagte mit einer hochnäsigen Stimme: „Bloom, ich hoffe du hast dich nicht verändert und hast noch alle Regeln im Kopf. Außerdem musst du noch den ganzen Stoff wiederholen!"

„Hören sie doch auf Griselda! Sie ist erst heute gekommen. Bloom ist eine fleißige Schülerin, sie wird alles wieder nachholen, stimmt's Bloom?" fragte mich Miss Faragonda

„Ja Miss Faragonda, werde ich bestimmt tun."

„Gut so!" antwortete Griselda schnell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich habe meine Mutter gesehen" teilte ich den anderen mit. „Wirklich? Wie sah sie aus? Erzähl uns einfach alles von vorne!" forderte mich Stella auf. Ich fing an zu erzählen: „Also sie ist richtig hübsch. Sie hat ein gelbes Gewandt und ist sehr schön. Lang! Ein Kleid eben. Sie hatte auch eine Krone… Bevor ich sie sah hatte sie was Schwarzes an… So, ihr wisst doch, wenn man sich nicht zeigen will und so…" „Ja, ja erzähl einfach weiter!" fing Musa an. „Ja okay! Also ja sie hat mit mir eben gesprochen das ich meinen Vater auch bald sehen würde…" „Wow! Das wird toll! Endlich deine Eltern zu sehen" entgegnete mir Layla. „Finde ich auch!" sagte ich ihr mit trotziger Stimme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nachwort der Autorin:**

Ich hoffe diesmal ist eure Spannung bisschen erregt ihr merkt jetzt wird alles aufgedeckt… Im nächsten Chapter werde ich mehr auf das Thema vom Vater eingehen dann kennt ihr mehr Sachen ach ja, wenn ihr ein Bild von der Mutter von Bloom wollt dann könntet ihr mich fragen…! Per Mail!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Das Ende der Geschichte

**Vorwort der Autorin:**

So, dass ist jetzt Kapitel 4 also das Ende. Ich werde hoffentlich noch ein Epiloge machen (hoffentlich). So also ich fang mal an.

_**Kapitel 4:**_

„Bloom wach auf! Sonst verpasst du den Unterricht!" flüsterte mir Tecna ins Ohr und rüttelte mich. „Noch zwei Minuten" murmelte ich. Aber ich glaube Tecna hatte es nicht gehört. „Oh nein, die Trix sind da wach schnell auf Bloom" schrie Tecna. Ich stand sofort auf und rief: ''BLOOM MAGIX...'' „Das war nur Spaß! Die Trix sind nicht da... Ich wollte nur das du aufstehst." Sagte Tecna ganz schnell. „Oh manno, immer ich! Außerdem haben wir noch satte... WAS???... Nur 4 Minuten? Wieso habt ihr mich nicht vorher aufgeweckt?" „Ehem, das stimmt nicht. Wir haben dich 15 Minuten vor geweckt nur du bist nicht aufgestanden. Wir sind alle schon angezogen und fertig, nur du..." erklärte mir Stella doch ich war nachdem sie du sagte schon aus dem Zimmer und rannte in den Klassenraum. Die anderen waren überrascht, und rannten mir nach. Zum Glück aber auch wirklich nur Glück kam Palladium zu spät aber das nur mickrige 2 Minuten.

„Heute werden wir Experimente machen, aber dafür brauchen wir Wasser."

Kritiala meldete sich: „Was für ein Experiment wird es denn? Ich könnte uns Wasser geben ich bin ja schließlich die Wasserfee"

„Nein, ich habe mir gedacht jemand aus der Klasse könnte es heute Nachmittag vom Roccaluce See mitbringen, weil das Wasser von dort nur geeignet für unser Experiment ist. Außerdem ist es eine Überraschung, also das Experiment"

„Oh, und wer wird es holen?" fragte Layla.

„Ich habe mir gedacht Bloom wäre geeignet dafür. Findet ihr nicht?"

„Aber ich beherrsche doch kein Wasser." Sagte ich.

„Brauchst du auch nicht, du brauchst nur dieses Glas, und damit wirst du diese ganzen Flaschen voll Wasser füllen bitte." Teilte er mir mit.

„Und, wenn sie sich weigert?" fragte Stella.

„Dann gibt es eine 6 für Unterrichtsverweigerung, verstanden Miss Stella?"

„Ja, natürlich"

„Außerdem glaube ich das Bloom das nicht tun würde stimmt's, Bloom?"

„Ja, sie haben Recht"

„So, wir wollen ja nicht den ganzen Unterricht mit dieser Diskussion verbringen, oder Damen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht Herr Palladium lernen macht richtig Spaß in ihrem Unterricht viel mehr!" antwortete Larissa die Schleimerin aus unserer Klasse.

So, der Unterricht war zu Ende und wir durften in unsere Zimmer.

„Soll ich mit dir mitkommen? Vielleicht brauchst du ja Hilfe?" fragte mich Flora ganz sanft.

„Nein, danke Flora! Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Außerdem hätte ich auch Zeit über diese ganze Eltern Sache nachzudenken..."

„Yo Bloom, denk ich auch... Ist ja wohl klaro 'ne? Jeder muss über etwas nachdenken" antwortete Musa auf meine Antwort

„Ja, du natürlich über Riven 'ne?" fragte Stella sie.

„Ehhh NEIN! Ich habe nicht mal an ihn gedacht... Ehhh über meine Mutter hab ich gedacht weißt du... Ich will meine Gedanken wieder aufbauen... Also ich will noch mal alle Informationen die ich über sie habe Sammeln und verbinden!"

„Musa, beruhig dich und denke ruhig nach! Weißt du ich habe im Krankenhaus immer an meine Mutter gedacht... Dann kam ein Anruf von ihr! Wirklich! Denke nur an sie... Es kann im Herzen schmerzen aber dann wirst du sie auch sehen da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" sagte ich ihr und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Danke Bloom, danke für deine Hilfe"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich war am Roccaluce See und hatte den Becher in der Hand mit dem ich die Flaschen füllte. Genau 7 Flaschen musste ich füllen. 2 waren schon voll nur noch 5... Auf einmal sah ich im See eine Spiegelung von einem Mann. Ich glaube er stand hinter mir. Dann drehte ich mich um und sah Oritel.

„ORITEL? VATER? BIST DU ES WIRKLICH ODER HALUSINIERE ICH?

„Ja Bloom, ich bin es!"

„V-V-V-Vater ich wollte dich schon sooooo gern sehen, und jetzt bist du neben mir?"

Ich umarmte ihn so fest und er nahm seine Arme und umarmte mich auch.

„Bloom, ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben. Deine Mutter und ich müssen ganz Domino wieder aufbauen. Unser Königreich, die Natur... Einfach alles, weißt du?"

„Werde ich dann immer noch Mike und Vanessa sehen, also ich meine, wenn ich will..."

„Natürlich wir hindern dich nicht dran"

„Und was ist mit Alfea?"

„Wir werden eine neue Schule bauen. 3 neue Schulen eine für Feen, Spezialisten und Hexen. Ich werde sie so wie hier Alfea, Wolkenturm und Rote Fontäne nennen. Deine Mutter wird die Direktoren bitten umzuziehen zu den Schulen die wir gebaut haben. Dort wirst du dann weiter in die Schule gehen. In den Sommerferien darfst du zu deinen Eltern gehen und sie besuchen"

„Vater das ist eine tolle Idee" Ich machte meine Augen zu und sagte „Ich bin so stolz und glücklich!"

Machte meine Augen auf und Oritel war weg.

Ich war nicht traurig! Im Gegensatz ich war sehr froh.

_**THE END**_

**Nachwort der Autorin:**

So es kommt noch ein Epiloge und da ist es eben eine kleine Zusammenfassung was noch geschehen wird... Ja, ich hoffe das war eine schöne Geschichte!


	5. Epilog

**Epilog**

In den nächsten 2- 3 Jahren war Domino ganz neu aufgebaut. Bloom war jetzt eine ganz Prinzessin, weil die Stadt eine jetzt existierende Stadt wurde.

Musa sah ihre Mutter im realen. Sie glaubte dran ihre Mutter zu sehen und es geschah auch wirklich.

Die ganzen Schulen nahmen es an umzuziehen.

Die Trix konnten sie jetzt weniger angreifen, da Domino der stärkste Planet wurde, wegen Oritel und Mariam + Bloom und Daphne.

Bloom sah Daphne am Schwarz- Schlamm- Sumpf mit den anderen Winx zusammen.

Als Flora eines ihrer Experimente durchführen wollte.

Sie lebten alle glücklich bis ans Ende ihres Lebens.

**Nachwort:**

Kurzer Epilog aber es geschah noch mehr... Und das denkt ihr euch aus!


End file.
